Kamisama dijo: QUE HAYA FANFICTION
by Malu Ortellado
Summary: Y hubo fanfiction*un jueguito con los personajes de Dragon Ball y sus posibles reacciones cuando descubran el loco mundo de los fanfcs. Traduccion: autorizado...


Dragon ball no me pertenece,

mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

Esta es una traducción del portugués de la autora Laarc, que responde al nombre de Clara.

Esta historia es un juego que ella comenzó de una idea antigua sin ninguna intención de ofender a nadie, más bien, ella lo tomó como una auto-critica.

Sin decir nada más, os deseo una grata lectura.

* * *

*Un posible problema*

Hace un año aproximadamente, Majin boo fue derrotado por nuestros héroes, y la tierra por fin se hallaba en paz. Empero, en la capital del oeste, más específicamente en el edificio de la corporación capsula, la famosa y renombrada científica Bulma Briefs hizo un importante descubrimiento que iría a cambiar la vida de los guerreros Z para siempre –uno que ciertamente iría a acabar con toda esa tranquilidad.

 _En cuanto a eso, en una isla localizada en algún lugar del mundo…_

Con el auxilio de su inseparable bengala, el maestro kame andaba merodeando por la sala, con los ojos fijos en el guerrero Krilin, que estaba sentado en frente de su computador ya casi por tres horas. Y él parecía estar tan concentrado en lo que estuviese haciendo en la computadora, que el pequeño ni siquiera se había percatado de que el maestro Roshi, estuviera allí cerca.

-Hey! Krilin!, que estás haciendo?.

-Ah, maestro kame! no lo había visto ahí, me asustó.- respondió agitado, dejando de mirar el monitor y encarar al anciano.

-Claro que no me has visto! , por esta pegado a ese computador por horas! Creo que ni siquiera te concentras de ese modo en la hora de luchar ha ha ha- respondió riendo, posicionándose atrás de la silla donde estaba sentado el ex pelado y mirando curioso la pantalla del computador –y entonces? Vas a decirme que estuviste viendo fotos de mujeres desnudas… ah krilin debiste haberme llamado.

-QUE? No, maestro no!, no estoy haciendo eso, el único pervertido aquí es usted!-respondió con las mejillas encendidas -y es que Bulma me mando un e-mail sobre un asunto muy importante, y bueno… yo quede algo curioso en la cosa.

-Un asunto importante?, hum… y sobre que es ese e-mail.

-No se si sabias de esto maestro, pero Bulma siempre hizo todo lo posible para mantener la identidad de los guerreros Z en secreto… por eso, de vez en cuando ella investiga nuestros nombres en la internet y así ve cuantos resultados ella encuentra, solo para poder hackear el sistema y después borrarlos- el pequeño miro al monitor por un segundo y viró el rostro al anciano, encarándolo con seriedad –bueno, ella nunca encontró mucha información… y los resultados nunca parecían ser importantes, solo que ayer, cuando ella decidió revisarlos, Bulma encontró más de un millón de resultados con nuestros nombres!.

-Más de un millón? Eso no es posible!

-Pero es la verdad maestro, y parece que todos los resultados vienieron de un solo sitio, un tal de FanfictionDBZ.

-Fan que? Y que es eso?

-Todavía no estoy muy seguro, pero por lo que vi hasta ahora, personas de todo el mundo parecen escribir historias sobre nosotros! Todos nosotros maestro! –dijo el guerrero bastante nervioso –y es muy asustador, esas personas parecen saber todo sobre nosotros! Hablan sobre nuestro futuro!

-Que cosa más rara… esto debe ser algún tipo de secta no? Será que es peligroso?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea… pero si es muy extraño! Y, bueno… es por eso que estoy en la computadora por tanto tiempo, quede muy intrigado, y comencé a leer esas historias, cree usted que ellos saben todo sobre las esferas del Dragón, sobre el viaje a namekuseijin, 18 y hasta tenían historias hablando sobre mi futuro! Dicen que voy a morir asesinado por una mutación extraña del androide 17.

-Ay krilin… pero si tu siempre terminas muerto, no es motivo para que te exaltes, después te revivimos. –hablo haciendo poco caso, los vidrios negros de sus lentes brillaron cuando un idea se le vino a la mente –Pero… y de mi? Hay muchas historias sobre el gran Maestro Kame?

-Ahhh… bueno, no hay mucho sobre usted maestro.

-QUE? como así? Pero si soy el MAESTRO KAME! El famoso luchador de artes marciales! Como puede no haber historias sobre mi? Estoy tan decepcionado!-pero su expresión de exasperación fue súbitamente cambiado a una más animada, así que, sus ojos sagaces comenzaron a recorrer el contenido de la pagina. –Oooooh krilin mira esto! Estoy viendo que miles de historias que son clasificadas como "para mayores de edad" vamos a leer estas! Hein, que crees? Será que hay algo sobre Bulma, chichi, luch, o aquella exquisita noviesita de Gohan? O…

-Eeeeepa! Puedes ir parando con todo esto maestro! No voy a leer esas cosas, por ningún motivo y usted tampoco!

-Caramba, no acabes con mi diversión, a fin de cuentas, fue Bulma quien nos mando el link de este sitio… entonces no hay nada de malo de revisar el contenido no?

Krilin pareció pensar en la idea, pero todavía tenía bastante recelo en seguir con aquello.

-No lo sé, 18n y marron ya deben estar llegando de las compras… creo que no es muy buena idea.

-No digas estupideces krilin! Esta es una exelente idea confía en mi!

Respondió el tarado anciano apuntando al monitor.

-Ahora clickea en una de esas historias… hum… ah! Clickea en esta! Mira esto! Dejame leer el resumen… hum…

" **Cansadas de ser siempre abandonadas por sus maridos, Bulma y Chichi decidieron tener un romance".**

 **Atencion: contenido para mayores de 18 años de edad, contiene escenas sexuales explicitas de mujer a mujer.**

-Aaaaaaah Krilin! Yo necesito leer esto!Será que tendrán fotostambién? Mira, mi nariz ya está sangrando sólo de leer ese pedacito! Necesito un pacote de algodón.

-Estoy perdido- pensó el ex pelado – Si Bulma se entera de que estoy leyendo este tipo de historia ella se pondrá furiosa… y si 18 me descubre! Ella también me va a matar! Gulp, creo mejor aprovechar que el maestro kame fue al baño a buscar algodón y apagar la computadora de una vez! Hum… creo que también limpiare el historial… si… mejor no correr ningún tipo de riesgos desnecesarios.

* * *

bueno, EH AQUÍ el primer capitulo de esta loca historia, autoria de laarc.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 _MALÚ CAMBIO Y_

 _FUERA XDXD_

 _03/MAY/2017_


End file.
